Andromeda
The Andromeda Galaxy is a spiral galaxy located approximately 2.5 million light years away from Earth. It has approximately the same mass as the Milky Way, but has nearly twice as many stars. The Andromeda Galaxy was where the Kelim Hierarchy fled to when the Atlanteans drove them out of the Milky Way. They then proceeded to conquer the galaxy, and today, Andromeda is completely under Hierarchy control. Map The reign of the Conqueror never persists. Hierarchy Space (Core Sector) Though the Hierarchy technically dominate the entire Andromeda galaxy, the majority of planets that they have an influence on are focused in the central regions of the Andromeda galaxy, known as Hierarchy Space. 1- Ironheart: Often seen as the heart of the Kelim Hierarchy, the Ironheart is an artificially constructed planet which acts as the ultimate seat of power in the Andromeda galaxy. It was constructed shortly after the Hierarchy took over Andromeda. Wishing to demonstrate their strength and to create an almost god-like appearance, the Elders created a planet to use as a homeworld instead of taking one. 2- Virain: The homeworld of the Virma species, its surface is completely covered with either cities or giant factories and generator plants, and industrialization reaches all the way into the planet’s core, where hundreds of millions of miners work day and night to extract resources. A large chunk of the Hierarchy’s production occurs on this planet. 3- Mhirost: Home to the Mhijan species, Mhirost is a large planet in the Mhiran system containing huge quantities of fluorine in its atmosphere. Despite this, the planet has a variety of ecosystems which are adapted to its unique atmosphere. Parts of Mhirost are covered with cities, although a large amount of natural regions have been preserved for ceremonial activities such as hunting. 4- Lyz: The homeworld of the Lyzer, this planet is the fourth in the Lyz system. It was once one of the few which possessed two sentient species; however, the Lyzon was eventually exterminated by the Lyzer. The planet is now mostly urbanized with giant cities which can only be traversed in a vehicle (due to the Lyzer’s dependence on travelling with machines). 5- Kilitar: Homeworld of the vicious Likks, Kilitar is the third planet in the Kilitar system and was once covered with lush jungles, rainforests, and had a diverse biosphere. However, now it has been turned into a giant mining planet by the Hierarchy, and most of the ecosystems have been destroyed or damaged beyond repair. Very few Likk live on the planet today, and it is inhabited by workers, consisting primarily of Hergin and Virma. 6- Gelmarron: Gelmarron is one of the few Hierarchy-dominated worlds with a very healthy biosphere. The Hierarchy needed a planet on which the Karuc could live and breed, so they preserved their homeworld. However, Gelmarron is not completely without Hierarchy presence. A variety of labs, mainly ones for biological research, are found on the planet. There is also a Hierarchy military training facility on Gelmarron. 7- Kefarion: A very unstable planet with many volcanic eruptions and constant earthquakes, Kefarion is a dangerous environment. Although the atmosphere contains oxygen, the climate is far too harsh for anything larger than a euglena to survive. Currently, it is a source of a variety of resources for the Hierarchy, including iron, copper, uranium, morium, aluminum and titanium. 8- Feirband: The Feirband system is home to a variety of gas giants and their moons, which provide resources for the Hierarchy. More importantly, Feirband Station, a major military outpost, is located here. 9- Banthos: The Banthos system once contained the homeworld of the Hakkon species; however, the planet Banthos was destroyed by a Hierarchy Doomship after years of war. Now, the system has a large military presence. Jalos, the former moon of Banthos, is now in orbit around the star and holds much of the Hierarchy’s surveillance equipment. Banthos is seen as the center of the Hierarchy intelligence system. 10- Cuthgar: The Cuthgar system is home to the planet of Cuthgar, an agricultural world instrumental to food production in the Hierarchy. Some predict that if Cuthgar was ever taken, it would severely cripple the Hierarchy economy, which is why there is a constant military presence in the system. Its close proximity to Banthos makes it a tough target to take. 'Deep Space (Gett Sector)' Located in the outer rim of the galaxy, the Gett Sector is a section of Deep Space notorious for Hakkon raiders. Hakkons once dominated the Andromeda galaxy, but were defeated by the Hierarchy and what remained of their species fled to the Gett Sector where they have been reduced to surviving off piracy and smuggling. 11- Zan Station: Located on the fringes of Hierarchy civilization, Zan Station is not run by the Hierarchy, but by independent Virma engineers. It serves as a travelling hub for any going to and from the Gett Sector, and is a frequent stop for many smugglers and other such folk. 12- Sarndar: The Sarndar system is filled with criminal activity. Sarndar II is a planet controlled by the Gett Cartel, a crime syndicate run primarily by Jathars and Hakkons. There, many illegal trades can be conducted, and there are an abundance of casinos, bars, and other such establishments. 13- Jathar: Jathar is home to the Jathar species, a race of humanoid species distinguished by their dark green skin, four eyes and bumpy, hairless heads. The Jathars live under Hierarchy rule but are not part of the Hierarchy. The Jathars are notorious for being criminals, and as such, the Jathar system is filled with illegal activity. 14- Btet-V'rjony: The Btet-V'rjony system was where the Hakkons were exiled. Btet-V'rjony III is dubbed New Banthor and is the new home of the Hakkons. This planet is in disarray and there are many struggles for control. Full-out civil war has broken out several times already, and though many have attempted to rebuild Hakkon civilization, no one has been successful…yet. 15- Angast: The Angast system is rich in resources. Angast II and Angast III both contain large deposits of metals useful for warfare. However, the system has been left untouched by the Hierarchy as of yet, since they have other worlds in their own space to harvest. 16- Kirimina: The Kirimina system contains a giant red sun and six planets which orbit it. It is notorious for pirate ambushes, and numerous ships have been raided while flying near the system. Category:Regions